<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Stop Teasing Me." by Eryiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228833">"Stop Teasing Me."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss'>Eryiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fraxus NSFW [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Dominant Freed, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Power Play, Smut, Submissive Laxus, Teasing, prompt meme, request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:13:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts: Stop teasing me &amp; If you don't like my teasing, why are you moaning?<br/>Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fraxus NSFW [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Stop Teasing Me."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was requested by the tumblr user @Fuckyeahfraxus. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog <a href="https://eryiss.tumblr.com/">here</a>. Hope you all enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"<strong>Stop Teasing Me So Much."</strong></p><p>"Stop – ah – stop fucking teasing me so much."</p><p>Laxus was panting heavily, chest heaving and red as he tried to steady his breath. His eyes were clenched shut, teeth grinding against each other as his dick puled and quivered between his legs. He was so close – so fucking close to cumming – but was just on the edge. It felt like he had been like this for hours.</p><p>His hands were bound together by one of Freed's cravats, above his head. He was fully nude, vulnerable and at Freed's mercy. He was forcing his head back against the headboard he was tied to, trying to distract himself. To feel anything but the torturous pleasure Freed was giving him.</p><p>"If you don't like my teasing," Freed whispered, voice quiet and controlled. "Why are you moaning?"</p><p>Before Laxus could give a response, Freed had him in another kiss. It was as slow and as restrained as the rest of the evening had been, and Laxus moaned loudly into it. Freed was straddling him, their hard dicks and strong bodies pushed against each other. Writhing against each other. He could feel Freed's strong form against his, his hard dick against his, his need against his.</p><p>But Freed was being cruel. The kiss stopped a moment later, and Freed began to bite and nibble at Laxus' neck. He had adjusted their bodies, so they weren't pushed against each other anymore, and Laxus groaned at the lack of contact. It was all too little, intentionally so.</p><p>Freed knew just how to keep Laxus on the edge; it was the best torture Laxus had endured.</p><p>As he worked on Laxus' neck, leaving bite marks and hickeys without care for how they would be explained, he trailed his hand down the man's chest. Featherlight touches ran down his strong pecs, barely missing the hard stubs of his nipples. They went down further, teasing his contracting and expanding abs as the blonde tried in vain to keep his breathing steady. Further still they went down, and a singular graze of nails against his cock drove Laxus to insanity.</p><p>"You wanted this, Dreyar," Freed whispered again. "You wanted me to push your limits. To push you to the brink of hell then bring you to heaven."</p><p>"A-Ahhh." Laxus let out a quivering moan in response.</p><p>He bucked his hips into Freed's hand, groaning at the contact. He knew it was fruitless, Freed wouldn't allow him to cum until he was ready, and the purple band of magic around the base of his dick made sure of that. It was a cock ring, in magic form. Not only did it stop him from reaching orgasm, it made him just a little more sensitive to Freed's touches.</p><p>Freed clicked his tongue at Laxus' actions and rolled his hips slowly in retort. The feeling of Freed's straining dick rubbing against his drove the blonde wild, and he pushed further against the wall. He was so fucking close, but still so far.</p><p>"If you weren't under my spell, what would you have me do?" Freed taunted, cupping Laxus' chin to force eye contact.</p><p>"I don't- fuck, please let me cum," Laxus whimpered, voice straining.</p><p>"All in good time, dear," Freed grinned, a sadistic glint in his eye. "Now answer my question."</p><p>"I don't fucking -ahh. Shit," Laxus writhed as Freed grazed the head of his dick with his fingers again. "I don't know."</p><p>"I could jerk your cock until you see stars," Freed continued pushing their strong bodies against each other again. "I could ride you until you pass out. I could suck your dick to the root, and let you fill me with your seed. How does it feel to know all that stopping any of that from happening is a small band of my magic?"</p><p>"Please," Laxus' voice quivered, tears forming in the corner of his eye. "Just let me cum. Please."</p><p>Freed didn't respond, instead he moved back. He looked at his lover with cruel satisfaction. Laxus was a sight to behold, a figure of pure muscle and strength, physically dominant in all ways, now tied up before him. Panting, sweating, cock leaking, needy and wanton. His face was a picture of almost pathetic desire, hoping desperately that Freed would show him mercy and let him reach the spectacular orgasm that he so clearly needed.</p><p>And Freed would. Eventually.</p><p>The rune mage slowly crawled back onto Laxus, pushing their strong bodies against each other. He took Laxus' cock in his hands and began to jerk it slowly, rhythmically. Laxus' eyes shot open as Freed brought their faces close together. Their noses nearly touched.</p><p>"You want to cum, do you?" Freed taunted, and Laxus nodded weakly. Freed smirked. "No."</p><p>He kissed Laxus again, and the blonde pushed his entire body into it. He tried desperately to rub his cock between them, hoping that in some way it would bring him closer to the orgasm that the spell was restricting. Freed didn't stop him, if Laxus wanted to torture himself further then there was no way he was going to stop him.</p><p>The kiss was a mix of hell and heaven. To feel his lover so close to him, touching him without abandon, was incredibly. But the ring around his dick made everything like a cruel trick. It was taunting him, teasing him, restraining him.</p><p>"Aren't you beautiful," Freed whispered, leaning back and looking at his bound lover. "I should have you like this more often," Laxus moaned at the prospect. "I could train you to take more. I could have you tied here for hours, begging me for pleasure while I play with you. A perfect little toy."</p><p>Laxus moaned loudly and bucked his hips. Despite how hard he was, how much he wanted to cum do desperately he would probably do anything, he wanted that. Freed was so fucking hot when he took charge.</p><p>"But, we need to start somewhere. And as you wanted your limits tested, this is on you," Freed smirked.</p><p>Laxus could only watch as Freed shifted his position, kneeling before Laxus. The blonde's eyes widened as he saw his lover move slowly, his lips slowly pressing against Laxus' cock-slit. A strangled moan left Laxus as Freed slowly, cruelly lowered his mouth further and further down onto his dick. Laxus was equal parts horrified and horny, knowing just what Freed could do with his mouth. But with the damn spell on his dick, any pleasure he would normally get would be like torture.</p><p>With great skill, Freed began to slowly move his lips up and down Laxus' dick. He used his tongue to expertly prod and lick the member filling him, taking in every strangled cry and moan from his lover as encouragement.</p><p>He started to move faster, moving his head with ferocity. Laxus' moans became louder and more undignified, and he struggled against the tight bounds Freed had put him in. He wanted nothing more than to rip free of his capture, take Freed's head in his hands and fuck his face until he came hard. But he couldn't, Freed was in control of this, and Laxus was his victim.</p><p>As the sucking got faster and faster, Laxus found himself undone. Freed had stripped him back to the most vulgar, animalistic traits he had. His only desire was to cum, to make his lover moan and make his dick erupt. Everything else be damned, he just wanted to cum!</p><p>Freed was looking up at him, grinning around his cock.</p><p>The rune mage took great pleasure in watching Laxus moan and whine and thrash and pant and cry. To see his lover, who's dignity was always intact, completely let down all defences was everything he could have hoped for. Laxus was on the brink of giving in, on accepting his fate, on allowing Freed to use him without any argument. Perfect, it was exactly where Freed wanted him.</p><p>And as Laxus got closer and closer complete submission, Freed released the spell.</p><p>"FUCK!" Laxus yelled loudly, eyes shooting open wide.</p><p>The pleasure was unbelievable. It rushed Laxus like a wave, making him lift his body off the bed as he thrust madly into Freed's mouth. He strained against the bounds as he shivered, orgasm rocking him completely. His head was spinning as the sensation filled him, making him almost delirious with pleasure as he felt his cum shoot from his dick.</p><p>His spunk filled Freed's mouth, and he absently felt the sensation of Freed swallowing it as he sucked. Laxus pupils dilated wide, he couldn't concentrate on anything as he felt his orgasm take over all his senses.</p><p>It was perhaps it was the hardest he had ever cum.</p><p>And then it was over, and he deflated. Freed removed his mouth, and Laxus felt his spent dick twitch as the sight of his cum dripping from Freed's mouth. He smirked a little when he saw that Freed's dick had also emptied cum onto the mattress; apparently he had orgasmed without so much as being touched. He must have fucking loved teasing Laxus then; the blonde felt a shiver of excitement at that.</p><p>They would definitely be doing this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>